I STILL BELIEVE IN YOUR EYES
by mexicanhuddy
Summary: THIS IS A HULI FICTION . REVIEWS GOOD OR BAD ARE WELCOME


**HI THIS IS A OLD HULI FANFICTION THAT I WROTE, AND TODAY WHEN I WAS I CLEANING MY COMPUTER FIND IT , I NEVER HAVE BEEN PUBLIC, SO I THOUGHT IN PUBLIC BEFORE DELETE IT , THIS IS BASED INN SOME FACTS THAT WAS COMING ON IN LISA AND HUGH LIFES OF COURSE YHIS IS THE HULI SIDE OF IT, I HOPE U LIKE IT, I ACEPTED YOUR REVIEWS GOOD OR BAD , SO STILL I CONTINOUS YOU TELL ME ?, ;)SORRY MY BAD ENGLISH**

it Was a lovely morning in house's set everyone was getting ready, Hugh saw Lisa like always shining with cuddy's outfit, she was smiling like every day in the set, she was leaving and was talking with Robert, he saw her from the distance, she left the set and said goodbye to everyone even Hugh who kiss him in the cheek, she wouldn't be around for a few days, because was in one of those episodes that she barely appear and she was done her part.

Hugh continue filming and reading his script, in the break time he approached to Robert and asked –hey Robert I saw you in the morning that you was talking to lisa what are both talking? Something that seem to be interesting- saw him with a confuse look what was hugh so interesting? Thought, and said-ohh in the morning nothing new just lisa that seem that is having a good time, she will go to Sunday festival. what would lisa go to Sunday festival? Hugh tough, Of course he didn't ask Robert he didn't want to be so obvious, He was really interested to know details why would she go to Sunday festival, who will go with? And that was bothering him. The long day finish and hugh returned to his house, he was sitting in his couch reading a new book when suddenly this thoughts came to his mind the same questions that he asked in the morning, suddenly came to his mind the idea to search lisa name in the web , he remembered that once he was talking to Robert about the image base where some celebrities appear when they attend some events, that occasion Robert said him that he was there and that lisa was frequent client because she always appear in that base.

Hugh sat with his laptop and searched in gettyimage for some lisa pictures, himself was confused for what he was doing, but he can't help it, that need to know about her was more strong that him, he found that beautiful pics when lisa was and found a pic when she was with a guy playing wii, he looked the pic, there was a pic when she was playing and a guy was behind her holding her waist apparently teaching her playing. He turn off his laptop and sat in the couch again he was concerned and can't stop to think who what the heck he was, that seem apparently be more that her friend.

In the next morning he came to the set he was filming his part with the team, everything was like always people in the set, cameras etc...

He was having lunch with Olivia and jesse and they were complaining about the filming schedule, olivia start to joking, gesturing all them she said. we are here in the set meanwhile lisa is in Utah with this English boy enjoying the cold weather and they start to laugh, ¬ so that is the mystery,.. this English boy like you said, hugh asked with a joke tone ,well apparently lisa is in Sunday festival with a english producer he is brilliant he won a Oscar, she gloated so seem that some English men are brilliant she said.

Finally they finished and the weekend was next so they can rest for at least two days. In the weekend hugh did his routine like every weekend, go to the boxing, and practice with the band, play the piano , he tried to be busy almost every single hour and not to try to think in her but it was in his mind always trying to get out , the night came and Hugh was sitting in his couch like always trying to finish his new book and then the thoughts invade his mind again this time he couldn't avoid ¬ he doesn't seem like the other guys, he is producer a successful producer, nice and charmed as he remembered the pic , English and that part bother him ,English like him! Suddenly a fear possession his body.


End file.
